1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design of a light module, particularly to a light module with a distinguishable characteristic and a detachable feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional LED lamp 1 comprises a seat body 11 installed on a fixture 2, a light module 12 disposed in the seat body 11, and a heat dispersing device 13 (shown by a sketch) disposed on the seat body 11. Wherein, the light module 12 has a board 121 connected to the seat body 11 for providing electricity, and at least one LED member 122 connected to the board 121. In installation, an appropriate LED member 122 whose power is suitable for users' need is adopted. Then, the LED lamp 1 is able to be attached to the fixture 2 properly. Accordingly, when the power is on, the LED member 122 is powered by the electricity from the board 121 so as to light a working area.
However, in the practical operation, the installation of the conventional LED lamp 1 is inconvenient in view of the following shortcomings:
1. Aninseparable formation is commonly applied to the structure of the LED lamp 1. Herein, different LED lamps 1 actually have the same outward formation but dissimilar specifications and unrelated powers. That is because one light module 12 contained in the LED lamp 1 merely offers a single wattage, and the LED member 122 accordingly only provides its correlated luminosity. Therefore, in view of the inseparable formation, the need for different wattage and divergent luminosity thence requires distinct LED lamps 1 with various specifications, which results in a high manufacturing cost and low productivity.
2. In installation, users might accidentally connect the LED member 122 to the incorrect board 121 whose power is different from that of the LED member 122 since users could not figure out what wattage the board 121 is now providing. Herein, the connection of the incompatible LED member 122 and the board 121 may cause an overheating LED lamp 1. As a result, the LED lamp 1 is subject to damage.
3. Moreover, if users are unsatisfied with the luminosity provided by the LED member 122 after installation, or if any trifle part in the LED lamp 1 is broken, the entire LED lamp 1 has to be replaced since the structure of LED lamp 1 is indivisible. Obviously, such replacement of the LED lamp 1 is in fact unbenefited as only a small part needs the substitution but the whole set has to be detached from the fixture, which may be also considered as a wasteful work.